Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, also known as Zeb, was a Lasat Honor Guard and one of the last of his kind. Biography Age of the Empire Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 He did not take part in the Lothal rebels supply run on Lothal, but he was there when they escorted Ezra Bridger home. After some complications, they were forced to take Ezra with them to their employer Cikrato Vizago, which he helped Ezra narrowly escape capture from the Imperials. Later he said goodbye to Ezra again when they left him at Lothal. Zeb joined Sabine and Hera on a mission to liberate an enclave of Wookiees from Tarkin Town. Here they faced minor resistance from the Galactic Empire but succeeded in their mission nonetheless. He then teams up with Sabine to get Kanan and Ezra out of their tough spot. When Hera reveals they are intercepting a transport of disruptor weapons, Zeb is horrified and tells the rest of the Lothal rebels those weapons need to be destroyed because of what they did to his people. Not unsympathetic to his cause, they travel towards the commuter shuttle with Minister Maketh Tua. Hijacking the transport and steering towards Lothal, they are ambushed by Agent Kallus and a squad of Stormtroopers. Zeb however discovers Kallus uses a Bo Rifle, a weapon much like his own and they manage to escape. He is present when they deliver the two stowaway droids R2-D2 and C-3PO to their owner. He and Ezra return from a supply run on Lothal to the Ghost with a slightly damaged Phantom. They attempt to fix it, but it is revealed to not be completedly fixed when Hera and Sabine send a distress call from Arnatoth Prime. After saving them from troops of Fyrnock, Zeb and Ezra apologize a great deal and plan to fix the damages as quickly as possible. He and Sabine acted as backup for Ezra and Kanan when the two infiltrated The Spire on Stygeon Prime. While Ezra get itself captured, Zeb, Kanan and Sabine set up their getaway from the prison and the Grand Inquisitor. Zeb and Sabine face off against Agent Kallus before they manage to make their succesfull escape. He was aboard the Ghost when Kanan and Hera learned about the execution of Senator Gayl Trayvis on Empire Day on Lothal and was ordered by Kanan to prepare the Ghost for takeoff towards Lothal. He and Kanan awaited the return of Ezra and Sabine from Anta Tor. They manage to succesfully exfiltrate with Gayl Trayvis, who then supplies them with the plans for a secret prison on Lothal. He accompanied Hera, Strayvis and Sabine there but got captured by Agent Kallus and his troops, getting locked up in the very same secret prison they were supposed to infiltrate. He remained in his cell while Sabine and Hera were being interrogated by Agent Kallus. Before Kallus can turn to him, Zeb breaks free and saves Hera and Sabine. They try to escape and Zeb is the first to point out not to attack the guarding DT-2 Sentinel Troopers when they see two recruits being led into a reclusive chamber. Later when they are supposed to be picked up by Kanan, they are left trapped in Anta Tor because Kanan and Ezra had to escape airspace. When Sabine and Hera get confronted by an agent claiming to be a Fulcrum agent, Zeb noticed something to be off and took care of the agent, killing him and revealing him to actually be an ISB agent. They then move further into the underworld of Anta Tor. Zeb, Hera and Sabine were hiding inside a hidden bunker in Anta Tor, when two explosions caused by their friends rocked the city. It was then revealed that they were shadowed by someone, and this someone was revealed to be the contact of Lando Calrissian who was signed on to help them out of the city. Finally with a plan to escape the city, Zeb joined Sabine, Hera and Bria Tharen out of the city. However as the Grand Inquisitor locks the city down, they are forced to fight the Imperial forces led by the Grand Inquisitor and Agent Kallus heads on. Zeb and Kallus had another one on one fight which resulted in neither side winning, but they managed to escape from the city. Zeb was confident that this time they could save Gayl Trayvis when once again the oppurtunity presented itself to save him. They succeeded in saving him and Zeb voiced his support for the plan to attack and take over the Imperial Communications Center on Lothal and send a message from Trayvis into the galaxy. When they arrive there it turns out to be a trap set by the Imperials and Trayvis, who is revealed to be a traitor. They barely escape and were forced to leave Kanan behind as they did. He was against the plan of acting as a decoy at first for the Lothal rebels to carry out their plan to help out Kanan, but he agreed when he saw the necessity of what they were going to do. Steering the ship, he was forced to put it down in the Imperial Prison Complex. Here they revealed their ruse as Ezra and Bria Tharen stole one of the TIE fighters of the TIE Fighter Construction Facility and they jettisoned out of the city using an escape pod triggered by Chopper to meet back with their friends and find out Kanan might be transported to Mustafar. He helped Bria Tharen to install a signal jammer onto the Ghost and was equally as horrified when Grand Moff Tarkin had Tarkin Town bombed thanks to their actions. He and Chopper were then assigned by Hera to act as their backup when they flew the stolen TIE fighter up to the Executrix. Unfortunately they were discovered when Tarkin realized their ruse and midst in a Hyperspace jump Chopper was forced to detach the Ghost, while Zeb managed to get inside the Star Destroyer just in time. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 He manned one of the other turrets, while the Ghost flew backup for their team aboard the Imperial Repair Barge. After recovering some of the stuff and realizing it was a trap, they managed to escape and set course for the Sunspot Nebula where he witnessed a message by former Governor of Lothal, Ryder Azadi. Unlike Kanan he did not expect it to be a trap and wanted to jump in on the chance. They took off for Lothal disguised as an Imperial ship, but their disguise was distorted thanks to the Imperial blockade. They were then shot down by TIE fighters. He was revealed to be held captive by Agent Kallus in one of the AT-ATs that attacked the rebels in Tarkin Town. He would later be interrogated by Darth Vader in order to find out more about the plans of the Ghost crew. He was later rescued by the Ghost crew thanks to the coordinates to his cell supplied by Maketh Tua, but the crew was left stranded again on Lothal when Hera had to jump to Hyperspace. He remained on guard duty around the working site of the Ghost crew on Lothal, but was the first to notice the blockade around Lothal being broken by Hera and Chopper. He then manned one of the turrets of the Ghost as they picked up Kanan and fled from pursuing TIE Fighters. He was one of the first to mention that it might be a good idea for the Ghost crew to find a more permanent base of operations. He traveled with Kanan, Ezra and Sabine to the planet Seelos where they met with the contact of Ahsoka, who was a Clone Trooper Captain named Rex. While initially hostile they warmed up to each other and Zeb especially became friendly with Gregor. When the Galactic Empire led by Agent Kallus appeared on Seelos, he and Gregor undertook some more daring actions against the landing forces of Kallus but were forced to retreat to the AT-TE when the blasterfire of the AT-AT became to intense. They survived the encounter thanks to quick intervention of Phoenix Squadron and they made it safely back to Alderaan where he witnessed the happy reunion between Ahsoka and Rex. Zeb makes fun of Ezra when he fails to succesfully complete a training exercise set by Kanan and they get into some kind of struggling match together. They traveled to a former Republic medical station where they were supposed to salvage medical supplies. As they find out however, it is a trap and Kanan and Zeb get seperated from the rest and were forced to fight against the Fifth Brother while the rest of the crew fought against the Seventh Sister. Zeb and Kanan force the Fifth Brother back to the room with the others where they manage to drive them away, which was by the Inquisitor's own design, since they got what they wanted. He was horrified to learn that they came for the list of Force-Sensitive children in the Galactic Core. He and Hera Syndulla headed for Felucia and met up with Ezra and Chopper there to recover another Force-sensitive child named Maris Brood. Despite their best efforts, they are unable to get her out of the hands of the native Felucians and are forced to flee Felucia from the Empire. They later meet up with the rest of the Phoenix Squadron and the Ghost crew and discus saving the children from the planet that they were taken to, Byss] which sends shivers down Zeb's spine as he knew what was there. Zeb and the rest of the Ghost crew arrived above Byss and landed safely, despite their wondering why they can land that easily. When they arrive in front of an ancient superstructure that was guarded by two Imperial Sentinels. They split up and Zeb joins Kanan and Ezra in trying to get in through the front door, but he is nearly decapacitated by the Sentinels. They figure out they need to get in and while Zeb and Kanan try to set up a plan to get the Sentinels away, Ezra barges in again hoping to save their friends. This time they are faced by an Inquisitor, the Third Brother.They escape in the Ghost and pick up Hera's group and the children minus three. Zeb and the rest of the Ghost crew met up with Bria Tharen and Gungi after their mission on D'Quan and were requested to help them out on Kashyyyk. Once they arrived there, he and Rex set up defenses with Rex using his Clone Wars experience. When they found out that the Empire held Tarfful, Zeb remained behind with a few more to defend the well hidden and defended base of the Wookiees. After the operation succeeded, Zeb found out that the Wookiees needed help with destroying the Imperial Skyhooks on Kashyyyk. However the Empire tracked them and they hurriedly had to evacuate the base, but at the cost of losing Gungi there to the Empire. Sabine, Rex and Zeb were the first team send to destroy the Imperial Skyhooks and were the first to be able to plant the charges, taking it down with ease. They then converged upon Hera's position that was overrun and fought their way to Hera, while being assisted by the rest of the Ghost crew from the other side. Chopper then remote piloted the Ghost to them, picking them all up and flying off with three Skyhooks down. In orbit they were forced to man the turrets as Darth Vader now personally assaulted Phoenix Squadron and the other Rebel forces and escaped succesfully into Hyperspace. Zeb participated in the raid of the Ghost crew and the Phoenix Squadron on an Imperial facility hoping to obtain the RZ-3 A-Wing Advanced Interceptor, but this failed due to it being a trap set by the Fifth Brother. After the Ghost crew learned of possible reinforcements in the form of three Hammerhead-class Corvettes send by Bail Organa, he remained behind with Ezra Bridger and Rex to watch over Ahsoka Tano, but the three got contacted by a Fulcrum agent who informed them that there might be a group of the extinct Lasat species still alive. Honored by the fact that the rest of the Ghost crew instantly wanted to join him in seeing whether the group of Lasat to be alive or not, he led the mission to Kagon IV. Here he discovered the group of Lasat held by the Imperials aboard a space facility led by Chava the Wise and Gron, two elder Lasat. They also recognize him as a former Captain of the Lasat Honor Guard, but he announces he regrets being unable to save Lasan. They were forced to evacuate the facility when the Seventh Sister ordered the Dominator VII to open fire upon the facility. They crashland upon Kagon IV in an escape pod and are forced to look to Hondo Ohnaka to get off planet and are therefore ambushed by the Seventh Sister and Agent Kallus. Zeb fights Kallus together with Rex and Kallus challenges Zeb, saying how he was responsible for the deaths of thousands of Lasat on Lasan. With help from Hondo they escape and deduce the location of Lira San. Arriving there and being hunted by the Imperials, Chava and Zeb combine their Bo-Rifles to create a forcefield protecting both the Ghost and Hondo's freighter through the storm fields and black holes. When they arrive on Lira San, Zeb is asked to remain with Chava and Gron, but Zeb declines, saying he found a new family where he fights with and for an ideal galaxy. When Hera Syndulla and Sabine Wren return from the Concord Dawn system hurt and underestimated the resistance from the Journeyman Protectors they found there, Zeb almost instantly volunteers to go with Kanan Jarrus to the system and retaliate for hurting Hera. He works one of the turrets together with Rex as they fight of the Fang-class Protector Fighters from the Protectors. When they jump away, he enjoys having won this battle, seeing as their revenge succeeded. He is also very happy when Hera wakes up from her injuries and congratulates them on the job well done. Zeb remained on the Phoenix Home while most of the Ghost crew headed down to Ryloth to attempt and persuade Cham Syndulla from blowing up the Quasar Fire-class Cruiser Carrier. Thanks to launching an escape pod from Phoenix Home, he, Ezra and Sabine enter the carrier as well. Zeb acts as muscle in order to allow Sabine and Ezra to find the explosives setters. After they get the carrier under their control, he is the one who alerts the others on Cham's disappearance from the carrier through a escape pod. Zeb along with Kanan, Ezra and Chopper were landed aboard the Invincible Faith where they met with Garrat Vin who told them of the attack on the cruiser by the Mandalorians. Zeb, Kanan and Ezra joined him in securing the cruiser, but learned that the cruiser also did double duty as a secret prison for the Rebels holding Fenn Rau. However the Empire joined the fight and the Fifth Brother and Agent Kallus joined the fray on the cruiser. Rex and Zeb fought Kallus, but Kallus and Rex were separated from the rest and were forced into an escape pod, that was launched by the automated systems of the Invincible Faith and they landed on an unknown planet where the escape pod was hanging on by a thread. As he and Agent Kallus are forced to work together on the planet later revealed to be Bahryn, they discus their difference of allegiance and viewing points. When they locate a transponder, Kallus is severely hurt and Zeb against better judgment decides to help him out, holding off the native Bonzami in order to allow Kallus to get the transponder. When they work on fixing it, Kallus expresses regret to Zeb about what happened on Lasan and how it served the same faith as Geonosis for example. To his surprise, Zeb learns that Kallus didn't pry the Bo-Staff from a dead Lasat Honor Guard member, but actually was given it after beating him in fair combat. They then work together to get the transponder set up inside a nest of Bonzami. Eventually this signal was picked up by both Phoenix Squadron and the Galactic Empire and Zeb was picked up by the Ghost but left on good terms with Kallus, who told him of his real name, Alexsandr. Zeb, Sabine and Rex led a group of scouts and pilots to scout the new planet they built their base on, however as they came across an abandoned settlement they learned it was a former Imperial base. Soon Zeb headed out when they got a call that one of their scouts Eaden Vrill was not responding to their calls and he learned that Vrill was taken captive by the native Krykna. Reinforced by Sabine and later Ezra and Kanan, they set out towards the caves of the Krykna where they free Vrill. They then just learn in time that the sensor equipment that they brought holds the Krykna off which is relayed to the new base where a new perimeter is set up. As they travel back to the base, they learn of hordes of Krykna approaching the base, but Zeb and the others manage to get inside just in time. Zeb and Rex would jump to Ezra's side when the Krykna were about to breach the perimeter around the Rebel base. They managed to hold them off long enough for the artificial perimeter to be fixed again. They watched over Ezra later when he performed the tasks that Kanan deemed necessary in order to get greater control over his abilities and affinity with the wildlife. They later help him stop the advance of the Krykna with Zeb jokingly encouraging Ezra to do better which ultimately leads to Ezra getting it done himself before the group returns from their scouting mission. He landed on Malachor after Hera gave the all clear signal herself after landing there. When they met back up, he was shocked to learn that Ahsoka did not survive the encounter on Malachor. When Darth Vader appeared, battered and defeated, Zeb turned the weapons of the Ghost onto Vader, but Hera ordered him to stand down. They took him into custody and Zeb would remain watchfull over the Sith Lord as he was kept prisoner aboard Phoenix Nest. When Lord Starkiller arrived with his troops to liberate him, Vader remained in the dark about his savior as the Emperor's Hand was not allowed to be revealed to Vader. Instead he was escorted by the Third Brother and a legion of Inquisitor Troopers to Coruscant. Zeb watched over Chopper while the latter kept an eye on the droid and protected him from invading Imperial forces. Ultimately they managed to retreat safely into Hyperspace thanks to Vader. Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 Zeb joined the rest of the Ghost crew to find a prisoner in the Torakis prison, which turns out to be Hondo Ohnaka. They get him out of there, with Zeb being impressed and a little worried about the display of new Force Powers that Ezra displays to get out of there. While he is distrustful of Hondo, he supports the decision of General Sato to go to Reklam Station and get the about to be destroyed BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighters. Zeb was surprised at the state of the Y-Wings, but nevertheless agreed to pilot one of them as soon as they were refueled and ready to fly out. He helped Rex rig them onto the Phantom at first but was ambushed by a set of Wreckage Processing Droids. He agreed with Ezra to diverge their attention from them, so that Ezra, Rex and Sabine can get up onto the tower and unlock the Y-Wings and shut down the Droids. They succeeded and they managed to man the Y-Wings before the Empire started bombing Reklam Station. Zeb however was worried that Ezra would be going down with the station, but the Ghost arrived in time to get him out in time. Zeb, Chopper and AP-5 were working on supply management when Ezra and Kanan returned from their mission. Chopper would soon follow them with Sabine and Rex, but Zeb and AP-5 realize quickly something is off when AP-5 notes that an unidentified starship had entered Atollon airspace. They alerted Hera and General Sato about this and joined them in going to the location where Ezra and Kanan went to, only to find themselves opposed by Maul. Despite their efforts, Maul escapes from the clutches of the Rebels and they return back to the base. Zeb, Rex and Ezra were awaiting the arrival of a Quistor-class Light Cruiser carrying Sabine Wren and Chopper who would go undercover at Skystrike Academy. He was bored most of the time, playing some pazaak with Rex, but when the call came from Sabine to prepare for exfiltration, Zeb manned one of the guns. The first attempt to get them out failed, but a second one during the live fire exercise, Zeb destroyed some of the anti-air defenses of the Academy when the cadets defected, but was scared by Ezra's display of raw force power when he almost caused Vult Skerris and Zin Graw to fly into each other. He would later pilot the Ghost as they escaped into Hyperspace.